


this universe holds many words, ours are eternal

by pepper_407



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Ficlet, Introspection, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepper_407/pseuds/pepper_407
Summary: you think you would even tear down all of nature to keep that look on her face for another day
Relationships: Emily Dickinson/Susan "Sue" Gilbert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	this universe holds many words, ours are eternal

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little ficlet from the first ten-ish minutes of the final episode of season one  
> the title is from the song 2 million by g flip because it's the song playing during this scene

You want to tell Sue to run away with you, the two of you could find a haven of sorts and raise her child together, be mothers and not-wives and be together, you could write freely and Sue could sing and play a beautiful grand piano and it would be blissful and also rather tragic but in that way that makes you want it even more. Or maybe not all of that but some of it, you could and would find a way for you and for her to be, just the two of you. Except that is not for what Sue needs right now, right here on her wedding day, a day known to stress women out for centuries.

So instead, you with your black dress, and her, in a white one that is simple yet so magnificent (or maybe it just seems that way because of who is wearing the material), you grab the flowers and take her running out of the house, over the fence, to a special place beyond the buildings and people of everyday life, somewhere not quite in this realm, where you have brought her and you have waited for her many a times, where you have danced and kissed and been inspired and most of all, loved each other. And today is no different, even though by all logic it should be. You should be pissed and outraged and attempt to stage some sort of coup. Furthermore, Sue should be exasperated and sad and maybe a little hopeful, but instead, it's just like any other day being with each other and with these trees that look like they should be dead but somehow at the same time come alive whenever Sue is near them. You feel the exact same way so you understand them immensely.

Sue looks lighter than she has in, maybe years and you want that look of absolute freedom to never leave her face, you think you would even tear down all of nature to keep that look on her face for another day. You both spin around, together, with flowers in hands, for what feels like years, but eventually, the two of you start to give each other looks about going back to the house, you don't want to, and thank god, she doesn't want to either. Yet, of course, Sue is the one who leaves first. And that is how it has always been and will continue to be for as long as life is in your soul.


End file.
